


Pain In The Ass

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom Arin, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, sub Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is such a good boy all tied up like a pretty little present, and Arin just cant help giving him what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain In The Ass

**Author's Note:**

> This was an anonymous prompt from tumblr that i ran a bit too far with WHOOPS

"God, Dan, you look so cute all tied up like that. I can do whatever I want with you."

Dan pulled against the ropes that bound his wrists, which were connected to the rope that was wrapped tightly around each of his thighs. Arin's ropework was impeccable, the length of it twined elegantly around each of Dan's limbs, the centerpiece being a gorgeous harness around his chest. He was on his knees in front of Arin, gagged and blindfolded, his skin burning with arousal.

Arin slapped Dan in the face with his cock, taking him by surprise. He was on edge, his senses limited. Dan's erection pulsed, but he didn't dare try to touch himself, knowing there would be consequences if he disobeyed his master.

"You're such a good boy, Dan, would you like a reward?"

Dan nodded fervently, trying to speak through his gag. Arin pulled it out of his mouth so he could understand what Dan was saying.

"Yes sir, please sir, I'll take anything you give me."

Arin smiled, though Dan couldn't see him.

"Just this once, you can have anything you want."

"Please sir, I need your cock, please fuck me."

"You're sure that's what you want?"

"I need it, sir. Please!"

Arin put the gag back in Dan's teeth, moving behind him to push him down to the floor. His face was mashed into the carpet, the ropes keeping his body in the same position he had been in before, ass up in the air. Arin brought his hand down hard on Dan's ass cheek, savoring the sound of his hand striking his sub's flesh. Dan whimpered through the gag, his dick twitching with his intense arousal.

The sound of the cap popping off the lube bottle damn near made Dan start to salivate.

He cried out when he felt Arin's index finger start to tease at his hole, pressing the slick digit in slowly. He was so gentle, taking good care of Dan.

Dan whimpered as he felt the second thick finger enter, Arin was easing them in and out gingerly to prepare him for his thick cock.

Dan was too eager, though, before he could stop himself he had pushed back into Arin's hand, his body trying to fuck himself on his master's fingers without his brain's permission.

He struggled against the gag, trying to fervently apologize. Arin hushed him.

"Shhh, don't worry, I forgive you. I've been teasing you for hours, and you've been such a good boy. I'm not going to stop just because of one little mistake."

Dan let out a sigh of relief.

Arin's hand took him by complete surprise, coming down hard in the exact same place as before. Dan bit down hard on the gag, choking out a muffled sob. That was going to leave a nice mark.

Arin went about his business just as before, as if Dan's slip-up had never happened. He scissored his fingers, stretching Dan out as much as he could.

Dan longed for his touch to return as soon as he pulled his fingers out, Arin was taking his sweet time lubing himself up. When he was finally finished, he took Dan firmly by the harness and pushed in, rolling his hips slowly. Dan groaned, his jaw clenched on the gag.

As Arin began to move faster, he used his grip on Dan's ropes to hit harder, pulling Dan's body back and forth to meet his every thrust.

Dan looked to be in an uncomfortable position, having been in this tipped over kneeling position for some time, his face mashed into the floor and his knees becoming rug burned, back arched down with his chest touching the floor. He didn't care, though, because he had his master's cock so far up his ass that he'd be feeling it for days. Dan was moaning, but the gag was quieting him.

"I want to hear those beautiful sounds you're making, baby. Will you make some more if I take the gag off of you?"

Dan did his best to nod, and Arin untied the gag, tossing it to the side.

"Thank you, sir... Mmmmmm, it feels so good..."

"You're such an obedient little bitch, aren't you? So happy to be used and dominated, huh?"

"Yes, master, I- oh god- I love it when you use me like a toy..." Dan was huffing out each word, breathing hard through whimpers and moans. "Please, sir, fuck me like a little bitch, fuck me as hard as you can..."

Arin hummed, pressing his thumb into the hand shaped bruise he had left on Dan's ass cheek. He drank in the noises Dan made, both of them enjoying Dan's pain.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? You want it to hurt, just like last time? You were such a good boy last time, but you came before I told you to." He pressed harder on the bruise, moving his hips lazily as he spoke. "We don't want a repeat of that, do we? Are you sure you can handle it? I won't be nearly as forgiving if you do it again."

Dan was drooling just thinking about it. God, it did hurt. But it hurt so good, he just couldn't help himself.

"Yes, master, please... Holy fuck, please, I promise I won't do it again, I need more..." He was panting so hard, he hoped Arin could understand him. "I'll be a good little bitch, I'm a good boy, I promise! Please use me, I need you..."

"You are a good boy, Dan. I'll do it, but if you come before I tell you to this time I'll have to punish you."

"Thank you, sir, I'll be good for you..."

Arin tightened his grip on Dan's ropes, picking up his pace and pulling harder on the harness until he was plowing Dan's ass as hard as he could, feeling his hole tighten around his cock. Dan was being so loud, almost loud enough to drown out the sound of Arin's thighs colliding with Dan's bony cheeks. Arin couldn't understand a word he was saying, but his moans were so musical and pleasing to hear.

Dan was using all his willpower not to cum, he was already so sensitive, but now Arin was getting closer to his prostate. He told himself that he couldn't disappoint his master, his unwillingness to let Arin down gave him the strength to deny his own orgasm.

Arin finally found Dan's prostate, hitting it hard over and over again, going steady for what felt to Dan like hours, but in reality was closer to about 10 minutes.

Dan was losing his voice, wondering how Arin was able to keep it up for this long. Finally, Arin spoke.

"Are you ready to cum, Dan?"

Dan nodded fervently, his face dragging along the carpet as Arin continued fucking him hard and deep.

"I want to hear you beg."

"Oh g-god... Master please, I... Agh! I need to- ah! I need to cum, p-please, sir... Ohhhhh God, fuck!"

"I can't hear you, what was that?"

Arin grabbed a handful of Dan's ass cheek, digging his blunt nails in and spreading Dan's ass.

"Aaagh! Oh god, it feels so- AH! Please, s-sir, I need to cum! Please let me- ohhhh fuck- please let me cum!"

"Do it, baby, cum for your master."

Dan did as he was told, crying out as he shot his cum all the way up to his own chin, making a hot mess on the carpet.

Arin continued, milking him for all he was worth. He buried his cock deep inside Dan's ass and thrusted shallowly, dragging back and forth across his prostate. Dan was all but screaming, his voice just as spent as his body. It felt too good, it was too much, he felt like he was burning alive with pure pleasure. He clenched around Arin's cock, causing him to cum directly against his prostate. He could feel it plugged up inside him, and he was so full. Arin was moaning too, now, their voices making a beautifully lewd melody.

When they finally separated themselves from each other, Arin repositioned Dan so he could be more comfortable. Arin began to untie the ropes, showering his sub with praise. He had done so well, he took Arin's cock like a fucking champion, and followed directions so obediently. Arin made sure to tell Dan how much he loved him, kissing him ever so gently as he took care of his sub.

Once Arin had cleaned him up and made sure he was feeling well, he carried Dan to bed, holding the skinny man in his strong arms. They would both be sore for a while, but it was more than worth the pain.

"I love you, Dan. You did so well, I'm so proud of you."

"I love you too, big cat. We should do that again soon."

"Not too soon, that sweet ass needs time to recover."

Dan giggled, nestling closer to Arin's warm body.

"Good night, Ar."

Arin pressed a kiss to Dan's forehead.

"Goodnight, baby."


End file.
